The Big Fan
by Russettip
Summary: Amy Stratford and her friend Sarah Hall are huge fans of the TV show Austin and Ally, so when Disney creates an opportunity for them to meet the cast and be in the show through a talent show, the two just HAVE to try out. Who knows, maybe Amy WILL get to meet Ross Lynch and ride off into the sunset. **Feel free to give me a better title**
1. Prologue

**A/N: Before I get to the real story, I have two things to say:**

**1. I am totally, 100% AustinxAlly, but this story just popped into my head, and so it shall be.**

**2. I do not own Disney Channel or the rights to Austin and Ally, but I DO own the rights to this story.**

I dropped down onto the couch, flipping on the television. I squealed and yelled at my friend as my favorite show came on, "Saaraah! AandA is on!" Sarah, my friend since pre-k, rushed into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to me.

"_When the crown wants more, I bring on the thunder! Cuz you got my back, and there's no going under!_" Sarah and I sang loudly along to the theme song.

When Ross Lynch came up on the screen, I felt my cheeks begin to grow red. His smile, although completely for show, made my heart flutter. "Ooooh! Amy has a crush on Rossss!" I rolled my eyes and told Sarah to shut up, pushing her down on the couch. We laughed at our own childishness throughout the whole episode, until a very interesting commercial came on.

"Are you a fan of Austin and Ally?"

Sarah and I glanced at each other and said, without hesitation, "Yes!"

"Do you have a special talent?"

"Yes" we said, once more glancing at each other.

"Then you just might have a chance to appear on the show! All you need to do is go into your local web browser and type /contestystuff/ and upload a video of you performing your special talent! You may just appear on Austin and Ally!"

I switched off the television and looke d at Sarah, who returned the look. There were a few moments of silence, and then she and I began squealing like little girls. "Eeek! We could meet _Ross Lynch_! Do you know what this means?"

Sarah nodded. "And _I'll _ meet Calum Worthy!" We both sighed dreamily.

"So... What are you doing for it?"

"I might play drums," replied Sarah. "Dude! You should totally sing!"

I looked at her as if she had just sprouted wings. "Sing? Are you _kidding _me?"

She looked back at me, a confused look on her face. "But... You're an _amazing_ singer! Besides, why not?"

"Why not? Well, because _everybody_ is gonna sing. I've got no chance against, like, a gazillion other singers. Plus there's no craft there. It's unoriginal." Sarah looked at me as if I were to go one, and after a second I understood. "...which is _exactly_ what Disney channel is about! Sar, you are a genius."

She smirked at me, "I know. Now, we have a rehearsal to do, don't we?"

I smiled at her. "I believe we do."

We spent the rest of the day trying out different songs for the video, refreshing the page constantly to check out the competition. The number of singin entrants was increasing by the minute, totalling up to 1,000 by the end of the day. I groaned as Sarah started pulling out her pajamas from her bag to go change. "We're never going to find the right song to sing. We definitely can't do a cover of any of the show's songs- there are already a bunch of those." I sat up as Sarah went to the bathroom to put on her night clothes. "We need..." I paused in thought. "We need unique. Originality is what we strive for, right? What song can we do that _no one_ has done before?" Sarah came out of the bathroom with her 'you are so stupid' look. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Write your own song. Duh."

I sighed. "It isn't that easy-"

"Sure it is," she said simply. "I've heard plenty of your songs when I was snooping around the house and you weren't aware I was here."

"When was-"

"Shush. Just write a new song. I'll help you. We can stay up all night if you want to."

I looked at her for a moment, feeling the gears turn in my head. "Alright. Well, if we're going to be collaborating, then we need a name."

She looked at me, thinking as well. "I've got a couple of quirky ones. Most of which you just said."

"Shoot."

"Well, how about What We Need, or Originality is What We Strive for. Write Your Own. You Weren't Aware."

"You're really good at this, you know?" I said, rolling over onto my back so that I was looking at Sarah upside-down.

She smiled. "I know. It's easy though- just pick something random from a sentence and it works." She paused. "How about It Works?"

I laughed a bit, but after the chuckle I started turning the name over in my mind. I smiled, "It works."

We laughed and sat on the couch for the rest of the night, in our pajamas, coming up with songs and song names, choruses, guitar riffs, drum solos, and all that hard work that comes with being a small band.

**A/N: I know it's short but, it's a prologue. They were born to be short!**

**Anyway, how do you guys like it so far? It's not my usual writing, but it was fun to write it anyway! :)**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

** I do not own Disney Channel or the rights to Austin and Ally, but I DO own the rights to this story.**

When we woke up the next morning, neither of us had even realized we had fallen asleep. "Sarah! Sarah wake up!" I yelled at my friend on the couch next to me. While she was groggily arising, I dug through the blankets my mother must've piled on top of the two of us, looking for the song we had written. "Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling it out of the folds of the sheets. "_Originality Is What We Aim For. _So we picked 'Aim' over 'Strive'?" I wondered aloud.

Sarah looked at me as if she wanted me dead. "Fine. Lets go get you some coffee and then work on the music for the song."

After coffee and a healthy breakfast of doughnuts, the two of us sat at the kitchen table going over the song lyrics, guitar riffs, and arguing over drum solos. "C'mon! This song totally needs a drum solo!"

"Well, it's not getting one!" I replied, rolling my eyes. There was silence as Sarah gave up on arguing. We skimmed our separate copies of the song a couple more times. "It's missing something," I murmured. Sarah nodded.

"It needs a bass line," she said, looking up at me.

"No," I said before she even opened her mouth. "No, no, no. Nope. Not happening."

She rolled her eyes. "There's no way this song will rock as well without-"

"Don't even say his name!"

Sighing, Sarah was about to reply when someone came down the stairs. We both looked at him. "Sleep well, creepies?" asked my brother, Jake. I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely as he returned the favor.

"How did you even get home, dweeb?" I asked him, annoyed by his very presence, as he walked to the fridge, looking for whatever food annoying older brothers eat. While his back was turned, Sarah faced me and started gesturing frantically.

"Mom picked me up. By the way, she had to leave for work early today- some sort of vet-ting emergency," he paused, digging through the fridge. Sarah was trying to get me to ask him about what we had been arguing about earlier, but there was no way-

Jake suddenly turned around mid-gesture. "Um, are you guys ok?"

"What? Yeah... We're fine! Yup... No problem here!" I laughed nervously. He gave us one last weird look before walking down the hall to the living room, which was still a mess prom the previous night.

"There goes our last chance," sighed Sarah, looking dramatically over to the living room. I couldn't help but glance there as well. "No bass for us..."

I groaned, giving in and causing Sarah to smirk. I stood up and walked over to the living room, where Jake was sitting atop our pile of sheets with the T.V. on full blast. "Watching cartoons?"

"Shut up," he replied simply, changing the channel. I waltzed over slowly, sitting down on the couch next to him, in perfect view of Sarah, and vise versa.

"So, Jake. What's up?"

My brother looked at me, seeming to know where i was going with it. "Alright. What do you want? Will you leave me alone if I give you money?"

"Unfortunately, that's not what I want. I, um, wanted to ask you something." Jake looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a look that said 'Go on.' I sighed, "Do you want to play bass for Sar and I?"

There was a moment of silence as Jake thought about it. "Alright," he began, "how much do I need to pay you to get out of this?"

"Jake!" He didn't waver. I clutched his arm and looked at him, dead in the eye. "I need you," my voice quavered on purpose, and I pouted at him.

He looked away, and I knew that I had won. "This isn't fair."

"Thank you, Jake!" I threw my arms around my brother. "Oh, um, one more thing," I said, pulling away, "I need your camera."

He looked at me, then at the kitchen, and then back at me. "Is this for that stupid Disney Channel thing?" I nodded shyly in response. "No way then. there is no way you are getting _me_ to be shown on a _child's T.V. program_." I gave him the look again and, as expected, he gave in. "I hate you."

"I know!" I said cheerly. "Now c'mon! We have a song to rehearse for!"

"What, now?!" Jake asked, surprise evident on his face.

I nodded.

"Alright, alright. Let me finish my show first though."

"Ok! Have fun watching Spongebob!" I replied teasingly, leaving before my brother had a chance to respond with anything more than sticking his tongue out.

I waltzed back in to the kitchen, where Sarah was helping herself to more doughnuts. "So?" she asked expectantly, turning around.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't act as if you weren't listening in," I paused, "But... We've got a bassist!" The two of us squealed and jumped around excitedly.

"We're going to be a band!" we squealed excitedly together.

The victory was short-lived. It appeared that working with your brother in a band was not going to go well, especially when the siblings have two _completely _different tastes in music. It was made even worse when the video camera decided to die out on them and the bandmates had to sit and wait for it do charge-_without_ killing each other.

I sighed, sitting on the couch with Sarah on my left and Jake on my right. Sarah and Jake were arguing about what to watch, while I was sitting quietly between them on my laptop, exhausted from singing my heart out for over an hour. I was checking the top ten in the competition when I was dragged into the argument. "Amy, don't you think Dog with a Blog is _way_ better than Spongebob?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh." My throat was slightly sore, so I didn't say much.

"See? You're sister agrees with me! We should watch Dog-"

"But," I continued, "give Jake a break. We forced him to work with us, let him pick the stupid show for once."

Jake smiled victoriously at Sarah. "Thanks, Sis," he said to me. I waved him away. With that finally settled, I had work to do. Checking out the competition was the top thing on my agenda, followed by sifting through what we had recorded so far and picking out the good and funny bits and pieces, as well as adding some bloopers on to the end for fun.

I reached over Jake to grab my earbuds from the side table, and started watching the talented people of the world. There was a video of a girl doing tricks on the trampoline, there were also videos of kids dancing-both in a professional manner as well as a more fun way, and one kid was even doing a comedy act with a puppet. The top four were all of people singing. I sighed, _At least we have an original song and are a band. It's probably a good thing that these are just the fan favorites- although being number one and getting five grand would be nice-_

I snapped back into reality when Sarah, leaning over my shoulder, groaned loudly. "Are those the top four?" I nodded. "Maybe you're right Amy. There's no way we'll be able to make it."

My brother looked over as well. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah's freaking out because the top four talents are all singing," I replied. "But," I began, directing what I was about to say at Sarah, "None of them are bands. Plus, those are just the ones that the fans voted up- it doesn't mean they'll win. It just means the number one will get five grand and the top ten will be looked at more closely. We still have a chance, we just need to work a little harder and try to cooperate more. We could still be on T.V."

I was interrupted by a beeping sound from the floor. Jake looked at me smiling, "Looks like the camera's done charging."

"I think I'm ready to give this another shot- but before we do, suddenly the band name doesn't seem as amazing," Sarah added. "I do like the whole 'works' idea, though."

"May I offer a suggestion?" pitched in my brother. We looked at him expectantly. "How about 'This is Gonna Work'?"

I mulled it over in my head, "A bit long, but I've heard longer. I like it. Sarah?"

She smirked. "You know, maybe this isn't going to be as hard as we thought."

And just like that, we were back to rehearsal.

The song, Originality is What We Aim For, got some upgrades to increase the quality of the song, and the three of us grew closer as friends, as siblings, _and_ as a band.

"I think I should start out with that whole echo-ey 'Originality, Originality, Originality is what we aim for' line with my acoustic guitar, then Jake can yell 'Hit the drums!' and that could be where the real fun part of the song comes in. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea," Sarah replied. "And how about we make the chorus with a steady rise and have it drop down to a slower rhythm at the second verse?"

"Sounds cool to me," Jake said from where he sat tuning his bass. We had regrouped at Sarah's so that she could play her drums and so we could record in her father's sound studio. Sarah's father had such a thing because he ran a podcast as a job. "We ready? Ames?"

I nodded and I placed my electric guitar down next to me and grabbed my acoustic one. I stared into the camera, trying to calm my nerves for this final take. With my guitar in hand, I stepped up to the microphone and counted, "One, two. One, two, three, four," quietly. I strummed my guitar, singing the song's intro, allowing a few seconds between each line for the echo that would be added later on, "Originality...Originality...Originality is what we aim for."

"Hit the drums!" yelled out Jake. With his microphone turned down, the effect it gave off was brilliant. Less post-production for me.

Sarah opened with the drums and we continued with the song as planned. When we finished we all high-fived each other and made funny faces at the camera. "We were awesome!" I laughed at Jakes enthusiasm.

"Says the one who hated the whole idea to begin with." Jake stuck his tongue out at my reply. "Stop doing that, you'll pull a tongue muscle," I said jokingly. We were all in high spirits due to the song finishing.

"Now all we have to do is some minor editing: some for the video and some for the iTunes download!"

"Yay," my brother and I said unenthusiastically.

About an hor of editing later, we were up on the air. The song was being voted up quickly, plus we were getting a bit of spare cash from a few people who were buying the song. The iTunes version had all the editing required to make a good song- the video had none of that. The only editing in the video was for our introduction with names, and the bloopers, so that we could stay as true to our original sound as possible.

We were getting pretty good sales on iTunes- thanks to loyal twitter followers and facebookers. Soon enough, we were all tired out, and Jake and I decided to head home- a.k.a. go two blocks down the street.

**A/N: Do you like? I tried to make this longer; it's almost two thousand words! I know the plot hasn't really kicked off yet, but the next two chapters are already finished! I'll update soon- I haven't been able to because I'm actually currently on vacation!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Disney Channel or Austin & Ally**

Chapter 2

"Amy! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" was the first thing I heard the next morning. I groaned and waved my arms around, trying to shove away whatever force it was that was trying to get me out of bed at an unruly hour. "Come onnnnnn, Sarah!"

I groaned and rolled over as the sound of two people talking filled the room. All of a sudden, there was a heavy weight above my body, and a headache in my brain; "AMY WAKEY-WAKEY!" came the sound of my brother's loud and obnoxious voice. He sighed and got off of me. "Hold on," he said to Sarah, "Watch this. Hey, Ames. It's four P.M."

I sat up suddenly, "What?!" Laughter sounded within the room. "Not funny," I pouted, throwing a pillow at Jake, who was _literally_ rolling on the floor laughing. "I hate you guys. What time is it, really?"

Sarah and Jake finished their giggle fit. She replied, "Probably around nine A.M."

"But, wait! Look at this!" Jake cut me off before I even replied, holding up my Macbook Air to my face. The screen showed the top ten of the Disney Channel contest. "We're in the top four!"

"I- wha-" I stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to respond. In the end, I just looked over at Jake for a moment before pouncing on him in a hug. "We're in the top five!" I finally squealed. "We-wait," I said, pulling away from my brother's, for once loving, embrace, "Who's in first? Who's above us?" I snagged the laptop from Sarah, "…and how did you get only computer? It's password protected."

Jake rolled his eyes, "_Please_. As if your password could get nay more obvious than-" I quickly covered his mouth, feeling him laugh afterwards, and pulling away.

In third place were the professionally dancing children, dancing their hearts out. It would've been cute, if I hadn't wanted to tear their feet off with my teeth at the moment. Second place was a Justin Bieber look-alike that made me want to barf, although he wasn't that bad of a magician. In first place was another singer, although in this one it appeared that there was a guy singing and his sister playing guitar for him. The guy was about my brother's age; I looked between them to compare.

"What?" asked Jake.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's just that the guy in first place looks a lot like you." I looked around, not seeing Sarah anywhere. "Hey, uh, where's Sarah? Won't she want to know about the competition? She is the most competitive of us, after all."

At that very moment, we heard a bizarre yelling coming from outside. I looked at Jake and he shrugged, so we walked to the door and opened it, revealing Sarah, in a crop-top, yelling "Vote for us on Disney Channel!" and waving a sign above her head that read:

Vote for us on Disney Channel!

It's Gonna Work!

Jake and I laughed at Sarah and she looked at as from her spot on the sidewalk. "What?! Get out here and help me, lazies!"

We rolled our eyes simultaneously, walking back inside to leave Sarah to her weird-ness.

"So…" began Jake, "What now?"

I chewed my lip, looking at him nervously, "We…wait. For a week."

"A whole week? Are you kidding me?" I shook my head and he sighed, "Alrighty then. T.V.?"

I nodded and we sat down, trying to make time pass a little faster.

One week later, and it's time to decide who's going to be joining us for an in-person audition. As predicted, the five of us, including the casting director, looked the most closely at the top ten. We started with a dude singing, who we scrapped immediately. No one would outshine _me_.

Next was JB's twin- a great magician, though we weren't looking for magicians. Bye. "The dancers are cool," spoke up Diaz.

The casting director nodded, placing their video into a folder entitled 'Possible Winners.'

In fourth place was a small band performing an original song. The band, It's Gonna Work, had two girls and one dude. They all looked to be about the same age as each other, as well as the cast. I leaned over the computer, following along to the catchy song. There was something about the lead guitarist/vocalist that caught my attention and held it. Her straight, brown hair complimented her crystal blue eyes.

I couldn't look away.

I pointed at the screen. "Add her- I mean them."

The director nodded. "Definitely. good choice, Ross," she said, adding the video to the folder.

Smirking, I said, "I know." The rest of the picking and choosing was uneventful, except for a cute little girl singing a song about a puppy that stole my heart and got put in the folder as well.

"Well, guys," the casting director said at the end of the day, "Do you wasn't to see all thirty-four of these talented people in person, or would you rather weed it down to a nice twenty-five? Or, better yet, twenty?"

I sighed and looked around at everyone. "Thanks," I paused, "But… No thanks. I've got a movie to catch with Jenna McGee." Jenna was my girlfriend of three months going strong; to be honest, it was one of my best relationships so far: hardly any arguing and lots of making out. "I'm out," I finished, spinning around and heading out the door, before quickly coming back through to add, "Oh- and don't you _dare_ take It's Gonna Work out!" and leaving, for real this time.

This time, I was awake when it happened. The email that would change my-_ our__- _lives. I opened it silently and alone; Sarah was at home, for once, and Jake was at the mall with some friends. I almost screamed when I read it, trying to refrain from doing so because of my mother, who was napping because of her late shift from the previous night. The email read:

_Dear band members of It's Gonna Work,_

_The cast of Austin and Ally is pleased to inform you that your audition has been taken into serious consideration. The cast would like to see your performance in person in exactly three days. Three printable plane tickets have been included as attachments in this message. As you are not yet eighteen years of age, a parental allowance waver has also been included. Please reply with the signed form, or arrive at (insert address here) with the waver signed. Note: without a signed waver, we cannot allow an audition to take place._

_The cast will be anticipating your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_The Casting Director_

"Oh no. I need to tell mom…" I thought out loud.

'Tell me what, Honey?" came my mother's voice from the stairs she was descending. I paled significantly. _I can't tell her yet_, I thought.

Instead, I smiled and changed the subject. "Have a nice nap?"

She nodded. "They are really working me to the bone here. I have another shift at six today, so your brother better get home soon.'

"I'm sure he'll be home any minute now." _I hope._ My mom nodded and went back upstairs to get ready for work while I texted Jake.

_Get home-now!_ I texted. _Code 6_. Code 6 was codename for mom needing to go to work early. _Oh, and Code 4._ Code 4 was code for something unexpected- but in a good way.

_I'll be right there._ Was his reply.

Twenty minutes later, Jake was home and Mom was about to leave. "Jake! You're home- thank goodness. Are all children accounted for?" she said, directing the last part at the two of us, who nodded in reply. "Good. Alright kids, I'll see you later. Behave yourselves and _don't trash the house_."

"That was once!" I replied to the my red-headed mother, who waved in response while getting in the car. As soon as the door closed and she started to drive off, I practically screamed and hugged my brother tightly, yelling, "We did it! Jakey we DID IT!"

Jake pulled away from me. "Are you alright in there?" he asked, knocking on my head.

"I'm more than alright!" I shoved my face into Jake's. "We're getting the audition," I whispered excitedly.

Jake looked at me for a second. "Are you serious? Really?" There was a moment of silence before we both started freaking out over it again. "We have to tell Sarah!"

I nodded and called her on my cell phone. "Sarah? Get over here. Now."

**A/N: Did you like the change in POV? I hope you did. Sorry if Ross wasn't exactly how he acts in real life; I don't know him in person, so I don't know how he acts. One more chapter's going up SUPER SOON, so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
